L'insouciance des émotions
by Valmorel
Summary: Vous les avez aimés dans La légèreté des sentiments ? Préparez-vous à les retrouver dans L'insouciance des émotions, en pire. [RECUEIL D'OS BONUS]
1. Misery

**Note** : J'inaugure par ce premier texte le recueil des OS bonus de _La légèreté des sentiments_. Parfois, l'envie me vient d'écrire sur eux, à l'entente d'une phrase ou à la lecture d'un roman, sans que cette scène ne trouverait pas sa place dans le contexte de LLDS. Alors, plutôt que de garder ça pour moi, je préfère les placer là, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Merci à _**Evi**_ et _**Ali**_ , mes deux sources d'inspiration, sans qui Valmorel ne serait rien. Je vous aime.

* * *

 _ **SOUFFRANCE**_

* * *

Roulé en boule au fond de son lit, Thomas était en train de littéralement agoniser. Délirant de fièvre, il se saisit d'un énième mouchoir dans un râle animal. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était cloué au lit, et sa température ne semblait pas vouloir baisser.

Tout avait commencé le lendemain de la dernière soirée. Il avait été gêné toute la journée par un mal de gorge persistant, sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe plus que ça, puis l'infection s'était étendue à son nez et ses poumons.

A présent, il regrettait amèrement la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Newt et Minho dans le parc. D'accord, elle avait été constructive, mais quelle idée stupide de rester trois heures assis dans la neige uniquement couvert d'un pull ! Plus jamais il ne se ferait avoir par la sensation de chaleur trompeuse procurée par l'alcool – par l'alcool tout court d'ailleurs, parce que l'alcool, c'est le mal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, et grimaça en avisant la tonne de notifications qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Ses amis avaient passé l'après-midi à la piscine de l'Institut, et Minho s'était fait un malin plaisir de le bombarder de photos du jacuzzi où ils se prélassaient.

Ils avaient récemment découvert que l'Institut disposait, en plus de la piscine, d'un sauna et d'un hammam, jalousement préservés des regards des étudiants, et Thomas y avait passé un nombre d'heures affolant depuis leur découverte fortuite.

Il resta en arrêt sur une photo de Newt en maillot de bain, les joues rougies par la chaleur, le corps ruisselant, souriant avec insolence à l'appareil photo. Cet enfoiré devait probablement sortir du sauna, et Thomas fournit un ultime effort pour se prendre en photo en train de faire un doigt d'honneur, avant de l'envoyer à Minho.

Son ami lui répondit quasiment instantanément par une photo de Teresa et lui en peignoir, un énorme sourire sur le visage, et Thomas posa brutalement son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Ces petits cons ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

Tout en fomentant un plan machiavélique de vengeance et maudissant la santé de fer de ses amis, Thomas s'entortilla de nouveau dans ses couvertures, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait trembler de froid, probablement à cause de la fièvre, et il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il était conscient d'être couvert comme un alpiniste qui irait affronter une tempête de neige, mais son corps variait beaucoup trop en température pour qu'il ne songe à enlever ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette.

Bercé par le bruit régulier de sa propre respiration, il tombait doucement dans les limbes du sommeil quand il entendit la porte grincer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un poids sur son matelas, et il sortit la tête de sous son édredon.

Newt était assis au pied de son lit, et Thomas sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en le détaillant. Le visage légèrement luisant de sueur, les pommettes rougies et les cheveux emmêlés, Newt semblait tout droit sorti d'une partie de jambes en l'air, et Thomas grogna en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller alors qu'il pensait tout son corps engourdi par la maladie.

« Comment va la belle au bois dormant ? » lança Newt, moqueur.

« J'allais pas trop mal jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de tocards ne décide de gâcher mon après-midi en me bombardant de photos de leur sale tronche… » répondit Thomas d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant un long moment.

Newt laissa échapper un ricanement, mais son sourire disparut quand il prit conscience des dents de Thomas qui claquaient.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Je suis frigorifié. » admit Thomas en se roulant en boule, soudainement assommé par une vague de fatigue.

Newt ôta son peignoir, et Thomas réalisa à travers le brouillard épais qui engluait son cerveau que le blond venait de traverser tout l'Institut en simple maillot de bain-peignoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur cette information que Newt soulevait la couette en l'enjoignant de lui laisser un peu de place, et Thomas se laissa faire, légèrement hébété. Le corps chaud du blond se colla contre le sien, et Thomas laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement face à cette source de chaleur inespérée.

Newt l'attrapa par la taille pour le rapprocher encore plus, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Thomas grimaça quand il le sentit dénouer son écharpe, et tenta faiblement de l'en empêcher.

« Je suis en sueur, c'est dégueu arrête… » protesta-t-il dans un chuchotement, mais Newt coupa court à son argumentation en lui saisissant doucement les poignets.

Thomas se sentit rougir lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa tempe, et il ferma les yeux quand la bouche en question commença à descendre lentement le long de son visage, suivant la courbe de la mâchoire.

Tandis qu'une partie de lui se fustigeait de réagir comme une pucelle en chaleur, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment quand les lèvres de Newt effleurèrent son cou.

Le sommeil le gagnait alors que Newt continuait ses baisers papillons, mais il lâcha un gémissement sourd alors que le blond lui mordillait la jugulaire.

« Arrête ça espèce de monstre, je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir si tu continues… » marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire, qui ricana contre sa gorge.

Après un dernier chaste baiser, Newt se pelotonna contre lui, et Thomas finit enfin par s'endormir. Clairement, il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait que le blond soit une bouillotte humaine. Il avait enfin arrêté de claquer des dents.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Newt était parti, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, et sourit en avisant le message que Newt lui avait envoyé.

De : Newtie Duty Free

 _-Je suis parti manger princesse, je te ramènerais un bout de pain si t'es sage._

Il se redressa péniblement pour rédiger sa réponse.

 _-Je sais pas pourquoi je m'emmerde à aller dans des 5 étoiles quand j'ai la chance d'avoir un tel roomservice à domicile._

 _Ps : j'espère que tu ne penses pas être le prince, parce qu'il te manque au moins 20 kilos de muscles._

Newt lui répondit dans la minute par un simple smiley clin d'œil, et Thomas souriait franchement quand il se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers. Ce soir encore, il aurait droit au tupperware de soupe brûlante que Newt le forçait à avaler depuis le début de sa maladie.

* * *

 _ **Note bis**_ : Bon, je crois qu'avoir la crève ne me réussit pas. J'espère que ce petit machin vous fera quand même rire !


	2. Awkwardness

**Note** : Je suis tellement fatiguée que j'essaie de démaquiller mes cernes MAIS me revoilà avec un petit OS écrit uniquement pour le plaisir de placer du Cherik. Je les aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

* * *

 _ **Malaise**_

* * *

Depuis son arrivée à l'Institut, Thomas avait passé un temps relativement limité dans le bureau du Professeur, à son plus grand soulagement.

De tout temps, les bureaux du corps professoral avaient été signe pour lui de punitions imminentes et de remontrances salées, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter de son comportement des plus exemplaires en comptant sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait dû rendre visite au Professeur dans son antre.

Pas que Thomas ait été un lycéen particulièrement turbulent par le passé mais… Il avait lui-même tendance à se considérer comme possédant la fâcheuse tendance à se trouver toujours _au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment._ Ce qui l'entraînait dans bon nombre de situations dont il aurait largement pu se passer, merci pour lui.

Ainsi, lorsque Hank et Ben décidèrent d'interrompre l'entraînement pour se sauter l'un sur l'autre comme des chiens enragés, il fallait évidemment que Minho soit cloué au lit par une bronchite ravageuse, et ce fut à Thomas de les séparer, se prenant une ou deux balles perdues au passage.

 _Les rustres._

Évidemment, comme ces crétins de sportifs ne faisaient jamais rien dans la demi-mesure, ce fut également à Thomas de trottiner vers l'Institut pour aller chercher de quoi soigner les blessures superficielles que s'étaient infligé les deux garçons, qui s'étaient à présent exilés l'un et l'autre aux deux extrémités opposées du parc.

Soupirant devant ce contretemps agaçant, Thomas avait intimé à l'équipe de "continuer à s'entraîner" - terme signifiant ici "à vivre leur petite vie comme depuis le début de l'entraînement parce que Thomas n'avait aucune fucking idée d'entraînement, ayant raté sa vocation de coach sportif - et s'était dirigé vers l'Institut en grinçant des dents.

Traversant le hall sans se départir de sa moue irritée, il arriva bientôt devant la porte du bureau du Professeur, qui jouait les infirmières à temps partiel, entre deux réunions importantes et quelques dîners mondains - oui, le Professeur était quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé. Il s'apprêtait à toquer, quand des éclats de voix en provenance de la pièce stoppèrent sa main. Tendant l'oreille, il distingua clairement la voix d'Erik Lensherr, froide et dure, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa que le battant était légèrement entrouvert.

« ... Toi qui te targue de n'effectuer aucune discrimination entre tes élèves en fonction de leur origine sociale, je te trouve bien prompt à renier tes principes Charles ! »

Le professeur Lensherr, qu'il apercevait par l'entrebâillement infime de la porte, se tenait debout, droit et austère face au Professeur, qui le fixait avec agacement depuis son fauteuil roulant de l'autre côté d'un somptueux échiquier en marbre.

« Là n'est pas la question Erik, tu le sais parfaitement. »

La voix était sèche, et les deux enseignants se fixaient d'un regard colérique que Thomas était sûr de ne jamais avoir aperçu sur le visage habituellement avenant du Professeur - certes, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Erik Lensherr, et il se serait bien passé par ailleurs d'avoir été autant de fois la cible privilégiée de ce regard de tueur.

« Personnellement, je trouve que c'est _exactement_ là où réside le fond du problème Charles. Tu connais ces gens, et ça t'ennuie de leur avouer que leur progéniture n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'ils ne le pensaient. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre de quoi les deux hommes pouvaient bien discuter, mais quelque chose dans cette scène, un sentiment indescriptible où se mêlaient l'envie dévorante d'en savoir plus et l'excitation enfantine de voir ses enseignants si calmes habituellement s'écharper avec vigueur, le retenait de s'éloigner ou de manifester sa présence. Rajoutant à cela cet entraînement déprimant qui avait été davantage contre-productif qu'autre chose, et Thomas haussa les épaules en se calant contre le mur pour profiter confortablement de la scène.

Dans le bureau, il entendit Charles Xavier soupirer profondément, et devina sans peine le professeur Lensherr lever les yeux au ciel devant un tel entêtement.

« Je suis curieux Charles, » continua ce dernier d'une voix plus basse, aux accents doucereux, « te montrerais-tu aussi conciliant avec Brenda Moretto s'il lui arrivait de faire la même chose, parce que son père est procureur général de Paris ? Effacerais-tu si facilement les frasques de Thomas Edison, si elles venaient à dégénérer, parce que son père est ambassadeur des Etats-Unis ? »

Le ton était fielleux, et Thomas comprit que le sujet devait être l'objet de nombreuses conversations conflictuelles entre les deux enseignants quand Charles lui répondit avec verve : « Tu ne peux pas comparer les rares écarts de Thomas aux problèmes causés par Apolline Oulianov ! »

Erik ricana d'un air victorieux tandis que Thomas secouait vigoureusement la tête pour approuver les propos du Professeur, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il venait par lui-même de démolir l'argumentaire qu'il semblait s'être donné tant de mal à construire. Sans lui laisser le temps de rebondir, Lensherr reprit la parole :

« Tu reconnais donc que son comportement est grave ! »

« Je suis directeur de cette école depuis 14 ans Erik, je sais distinguer un comportement problématique d'une passade adolescente. » marmonna Charles tout en reportant un regard sombre sur l'échiquier.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, avant que le Professeur ne parle de nouveau.

« Tu sais très bien que Raven et moi avons fait pire lorsque nous étions en pensionnat. Et je n'aurais jamais assez de mots susceptibles d'exprimer ma gratitude envers mes professeurs de n'avoir rien dit à nos parents. »

Erik ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Thomas profita de cet instant de répit pour réfléchir à qui pouvait bien être Apolline Oulianov. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, et il hocha la tête pour lui-même alors que le portrait d'une jeune fille blonde et élancée lui revenait en mémoire. D'après ses souvenirs – qui se révélaient relativement maigres lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre un nom sur les dizaines de visages qu'il croisait au quotidien sans jamais échanger un mot – Apolline était en première année de sciences politiques, mais il était bien incapable d'en dire davantage sur l'étudiante qui semblait au cœur de la dispute entre ses deux professeurs.

« Vladimir Oulianov n'est pas ton beau-père Charles… » souffla finalement Erik, sortant Thomas de ses réflexions, et lui faisant hausser un sourcil intrigué alors que la pointe de tendresse largement perceptible dans la voix de son professeur lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Et c'était si curieux, d'entendre son inflexible enseignant employer ce ton si doux, presque timide, d'assister à cet échange de regard silencieux auquel se livrait les deux hommes, dans un dialogue muet qui en disait plus long que n'importe quelle réplique.

Au bout d'un long moment durant lequel Thomas n'osa pas ne serait-ce que respirer de peur de dévoiler sa présence, cet étrange échange fut rompu par le Professeur, qui hocha doucement la tête.

« J'en parlerai à Vladimir… Même si je pense que certaines choses devraient rester à l'Institut pour le moment. Notamment ce petit copain barman qu'elle rejoint tous les vendredis soir en cachette. »

Thomas manqua d'avaler de travers en repensant à la fine et douce Apolline, à la peau diaphane et à l'air timide, l'imaginant avec peine faire le mur pour rejoindre un quelconque amant chaque week-end.

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour Minho ? Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que c'est lui qui lui a expliqué comment mettre à exécution ses projets d'escapade. »

Le ton d'Erik était désormais joueur, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de tenter sa chance en narguant Charles, agitant sous son nez les infractions au règlement que pouvaient commettre le délégué des sciences po, qu'il avait par ailleurs lui-même nommé.

Au vu du regard entendu que Charles lui lança, ce dernier était également avisé du point que venait de soulever Erik, et un sourire moqueur répondit au professeur d'histoire.

« Laissons donc monsieur Yeong-chan tranquillement au fond de son lit pour le moment. Il s'attirera probablement bien d'autres problèmes avant la fin de l'année, laissons-lui un peu de répit. »

Thomas retint de justesse un ricanement, oscillant entre une envie de rire qui lui montait à la gorge, et l'angoisse blasée de réaliser que si les étudiants pensaient être discrets quant à leurs occupations plus ou moins licites, le Professeur n'était absolument pas dupe.

La réplique suivante lui fit radicalement passer l'envie de rire.

« Oui, comme entraîner de pauvres hères dans le taudis qu'ils appellent un fumoir. » lâcha Lensherr d'un ton narquois, s'attirant un hochement de tête amusé du Professeur.

Alors que tous les voyants d'alarme du pauvre cerveau de Thomas venaient de passer au rouge, Lensherr décocha sans le vouloir le coup de grâce en embrayant sur un tout autre sujet.

« Tu as parfaitement raison Charles. Laissons donc Minho au fond de son lit, et rejoignons donc le tien. »

La voix de Lensherr avait baissé de plusieurs octaves, se faisant caressante et suave, et un bruit étouffé qui devait sans doute provenir du Professeur se fit entendre depuis le bureau.

 _Mayde mayde, désengagez, je répète, désengagez._

Thomas écarquilla les yeux tout en s'éloignant brutalement de la porte, incapable de savoir quoi faire dans les brumes de sa panique, tandis qu'un murmure résonnait dans la pièce : « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Erik… »

Thomas grimaça en reconnaissant _ce ton_ , celui qu'il empruntait lorsque Newt se mettait en tête de le plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface dure à proximité, sans se soucier d'une éventuelle interruption inopinée. Ce ton qui voulait dire " _et si quelqu'un arrivait…_ " tout aussi bien que " _toi, moi, un lit, maintenant_ ".

Il aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte le professeur Lensherr se pencher vers Charles Xavier avec délicatesse, les grands yeux bleus du Professeur dévorant l'homme en face de lui, et Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, Erik Lensherr ne s'était pas trompé en dressant le parallèle de leur duo avec celui qu'il formait avec Newt. Il devait probablement avoir le même regard lorsqu'il fixait le blond.

L'instant d'après, Thomas toquait avec insistance à la porte, prenant soin de se placer de façon à ne pas être vu de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un froissement de tissu lui répondit, signifiant que Lensherr devait s'écarter du Professeur avec précipitation, et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre avant que Charles ne lui intime d'entrer.

Lorsque Thomas pénétra dans le bureau, les deux hommes s'étaient sagement replacés l'un et l'autre de leur côté de l'échiquier et – _bordel_ – Lensherr faisait même semblant de réfléchir au prochain coup qu'il comptait jouer, levant sur le nouvel arrivant un regard ennuyé.

Thomas retint avec peine un sourire sardonique, incapable de sortir de son esprit la voix enjôleuse avec laquelle l'homme aux yeux d'acier s'était adressé au Professeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Seules les pommettes légèrement rougies de ce dernier pouvaient donner un quelconque indice de leurs occupations précédentes, et Thomas resta planté sur le tapis, brusquement décontenancé de se retrouver là, sa mission initiale ayant déserté son cerveau perturbé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Devant son silence qui se prolongeait, le Professeur lança un regard mêlant inquiétude et perplexité à Erik, qui lui renvoya un haussement de sourcils qui devait probablement signifier " _je te laisse te démerder avec les cas sociaux que tu prends comme élèves_."

« Oui Thomas ? » l'encouragea le Professeur, faisant se rallumer le mécanisme paresseux qui lui servait d'encéphale. La bagarre ridicule entre Hank et Ben lui revint en mémoire, et il s'empressa d'expliquer la situation en quelques mots.

Le Professeur soupira tout en se mettant derrière son bureau, feuilletant les pages de son épais carnet alors que Lensherr se levait pour lui apporter la trousse de premiers soins. Thomas ne manqua pas le sourire goguenard que l'enseignant lança à Charles Xavier, qui lui renvoya une moue dédaigneuse tout en griffonnant quelques mots sur la page portant le nom de Ben.

Thomas les remercia rapidement avant de s'éclipser hors du bureau, soudainement gêné d'avoir été le témoin involontaire de la discussion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, il entendit Lensherr demander au Professeur « Hank, le petit frère d'Henri McCoy, l'ami de Raven ? »

La réponse du Professeur lui fut inaudible tandis qu'il accélérait le pas, conscient d'avoir été bien trop indiscret pour la journée.

Lorsqu'il parvint au terrain, les garçons étaient réunis autour de Ben, qui saignait toujours du nez, et Thomas lui lança la trousse distraitement avant de se diriger vers la clairière.

 _« Hey tu vas où ?! »_ s'exclama l'un des garçons dans son dos d'une voix outrée, et Thomas répondit d'une voix absente qu'il avait besoin de régler quelque chose.

Il ignora la réponse irritée qui fusa, et continua sa route vers le complexe hippique à pas rapides. Comme prévu, Newt se trouvait dans le manège couvert, manifestement en pleine séance de dressage, mais sa simple apparition suffit à faire dévier l'imposant cheval noir de son tracé. Newt lança un regard intrigué à Thomas, qui lui répondit d'un sourire conspirateur.

Personne mieux que Newt ne saurait apprécier la saveur des nouvelles dont il se faisait le messager. Il avait déjà hâte de voir sa réaction en apprenant le caractère _pas-si-platonique-que-ça_ de la relation entre leurs deux professeurs – entre autres informations capitales dont il avait eu connaissance ce jour-là.

C'était une évidence, Thomas avait le chic pour se retrouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais cette après-midi, il regrettait à peine son très mauvais timing.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Au fait, pour la ref historique, Vladimir Oulianov est le vrai nom de Lénine, et Min Yeong-chan était un prince coréen. Brenda Moretto vient uniquement de l'imagination de mon bb Neviy en revanche. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était la tête pensante de ce duo !


	3. Pieces

**Note** : Parce que Teresa méritait un OS pour elle toute seule. Il ne sera sûrement pas le dernier - pour votre plus grand malheur haha.

Un mot spécial pour les 4 fantastiques, j'ai nommé Akimichi, Neviy, Queen Marjo et le pilote qualifié. Love.

* * *

 _ **Pieces**_

* * *

Teresa n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique.

Souvent cassante, à l'humeur changeante, toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui semblait dire _je ne te supporte pas mais puisque tu me parles, je vais te faire l'honneur de mon attention._ Elle se qualifiait elle-même de taciturne, préférant un silence reposant à une conversation pleine de babillages dont elle perdait le fil au bout de seulement quelques minutes.

Lors de son entrée à l'Institut, pour sa première année de droit, affirmer qu'elle ne craignait pas de se confronter à d'autres étudiants, de vivre avec eux sans aucune trêve ni répit, aurait été un mensonge. Lorsque sa mère l'avait laissée sur le perron, lui lançant un petit sourire encourageant, Teresa n'aurait pas souhaité être ailleurs que six pieds sous terre, plutôt que de devoir fournir cet horrible effort de sociabilisation qu'impliquait une _rentrée scolaire._

Non, définitivement, Teresa n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de véritablement affable.

Aussi, lorsqu'un grand garçon brun, aux yeux rieurs et aux cheveux ébouriffés, était venu s'enquérir de son état alors qu'elle fumait en solitaire sur la terrasse, son premier réflexe avait été de l'envoyer paître. Oui, elle était en première année, non, elle ne souhaitait pas faire connaissance, et _désolée mais j'ai des bagages à défaire._

Le brun lui avait envoyé un regard désarmé, qui l'avait faite grincer des dents, refoulant au plus profond d'elle-même le sentiment de culpabilité qui venait de la saisir à la gorge. C'était nouveau ça, pensait-elle en gravissant les volées de marches qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, les remords d'avoir mal répondu à quelqu'un.

Le ton acide et les remarques acerbes, c'était pourtant sa marque de fabrique.

Plus tard, assise sur son petit lit, contemplant d'un air morne les murs en pierre de sa nouvelle chambre, elle occulterait chaque détail de cette rencontre, refoulant avec soin ses regrets incongrus de ne pas avoir laissé sa chance à ce garçon beaucoup trop enjoué pour être fréquentable. Sa première rencontre à l'Institut, pas sa dernière mais de loin l'une des plus marquantes.

Mais ceci, elle n'en prendrait conscience que bien des mois plus tard.

De longs mois, au cours desquels elle fit la connaissance de nombreuses autres personnes, qu'elle apprécia autant qu'elle méprisa, avec qui elle monta les coups plus tordus et eut les discussions les plus enrichissantes de sa courte vie. Des semaines d'existence, qui s'écoulèrent comme un long fleuve tranquille, rythmées par les cours, les examens et les soirées auxquelles elle daignait parfois participer.

La seconde rencontre marquante de Teresa eut lieu sur la piste de course d'une école voisine, sur laquelle elle avait été traînée pour féliciter les membres des Blocards qui venaient de remporter pour la énième fois une compétition dont elle se moquait éperdument. Emportée par le mouvement de foule, Teresa avait violemment heurté une étudiante vêtue aux couleurs de l'Institut, qui l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour les extirper de cette masse grouillante d'élèves euphoriques. Elles s'étaient ensuite installées dans les gradins, à l'écart de la frénésie ambiante, et Teresa avait ainsi fait la connaissance d'Harriet, étudiante en sciences politiques, avec qui elle s'était immédiatement et d'une façon surprenante liée d'amitié.

Teresa avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'entendre avec les filles de son âge mais Harriet possédait cette langue acérée et cet humour noir qui faisait défaut à la majorité de ses connaissances. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux adolescentes deviennent extrêmement proches, à défaut de se qualifier de meilleures amies.

Depuis cette rencontre tumultueuse, Harriet et Teresa devinrent relativement inséparables, traversant les rebondissements quasi-quotidiens de l'Institut avec la tranquillité des gens qui savent qu'ils ont quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et effectivement, Harriet servait tout à la fois de filet de sécurité, de conscience et de détonateur au caractère flamboyant de Teresa.

C'était Harriet qui la retenait par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser échapper ces mots vengeurs qu'elle regretterait le lendemain. C'était Harriet qui lui présentait toutes ces personnes inconnues, un sourire en coin alors qu'elle observait les petits nouveaux se débattre entre les griffes de son amie. C'était Harriet qui acquiesçait quand Teresa lui exposait le plan de sa nouvelle farce, et qui partageait son sourire cruel lorsque leurs regards jumeaux se posaient sur la table des ingénieurs, cible privilégiée de leurs idées tordues.

De la même façon, ce fut aussi Harriet qui l'encouragea à accepter l'invitation de Minho, qui avait pris son courage à deux mains et était venu lui demander si elle avait trouvé un cavalier pour le bal du printemps, cette stupide tradition que le Professeur persistait à faire perdurer depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'y aller à l'origine. A la place de jouer les jolis cœurs au milieu des étudiants endimanchés, elle s'était programmé un plateau-télé, déjà ravie de pouvoir profiter en solitaire de la petite chambre qu'elle partageait d'ordinaire avec Olivia, sa colocataire avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment – pas que cette mésentente fut étrange, soi-dit en passant.

Olivia et elle étaient tout simplement trop _différentes_ pour envisager un jour de bien s'entendre. Alors, à défaut d'être amies, elles se contentaient de se supporter, échangeant parfois quelques discussions légères sur les cours, leurs amis, les ragots des dernières soirées…

Si Teresa avait été totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait avoué que la proximité crispante d'Olivia avec un certain groupe d'étudiants en sciences politiques, au nombre duquel figurait un brun bien trop cordial, était l'une des raisons qui la poussait à fuir sa colocataire comme la peste.

Mais si Teresa était d'une grande lucidité quant aux tourments des autres, elle était loin d'avoir la même clairvoyance quant à ses propres préoccupations. Dès lors, elle se contentait de lancer un regard torve à Olivia et ses copines, qui gloussaient assises en tailleur sur le tapis de leur chambre, se vernissant les ongles en parlant de tout, sauf de leurs cours.

Mon Dieu, qui se _vernissait les ongles en ragotant_ sans perdre toute dignité ? Teresa avait parfois l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une mauvaise comédie américaine, plongée en immersion au sein du groupe de cheerleaders qui se disputaient le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

Quel calvaire.

Cependant, après avoir réfléchi intensément à la question du bal durant quelques jours – tout en conservant son attitude désintéressée face aux fréquentes relances de Minho – elle avait fini par accepter, à la grande surprise du brun – et la sienne, encore davantage si cela était possible.

Etaient venus les temps tourmentés du choix de la tenue, de la coiffure et de tout un tas d'autres détails dont elle n'avait jamais pensé se soucier un jour. C'était encore Harriet qui l'avait traînée dans les magasins à sa suite, lui surchargeant les bras de monceaux d'étoffes variées, dans lesquels Teresa camoufla le sourire amusé que l'excitation juvénile de son amie avait fait naître.

Après avoir passé un certain temps à se préparer – que Teresa aurait jugé _beaucoup trop long_ si on lui avait demandé son avis – les deux filles s'étaient finalement dirigées vers la Grande Salle en essuyant les paumes de leurs mains moites sur le tissu moiré de leur robe de soirée. Les ronds de jambe étaient un exercice auquel Teresa était loin d'être rompue, et elle salua Minho avec gaucherie lorsque ce dernier surgit à ses côtés, la complimentant sur sa tenue avec un sourire charmeur.

Un des étudiants en sciences de l'ingénieur, Ben, passa à côté d'eux en lançant un regard noir à Teresa, visiblement encore fâché de la blague dont elle l'avait honoré le matin-même. Teresa sentit son angoisse retomber brutalement alors qu'un sourire narquois traversait son visage au souvenir de l'hystérie collective déclenchée à la table des ingénieurs, lorsque ces derniers avaient réalisé que l'ensemble des carafes de jus d'orange avait été agrémenté d'une touche de poivre rouge.

Elle attrapa le bras de Minho avec aplomb, loupant le regard étonné mais appréciateur que lui lança le garçon tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Harriet.

Harriet, qui s'était immobilisée sur le pas de la grande porte, scrutant la foule d'étudiants qui avaient investi les lieux. Harriet, qui semblait tétanisée tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Alby, dont le sourire lumineux et la maturité charismatique semblaient emplir toute la salle jusqu'au plafond. Alby, qu'Harriet avait souhaité inviter au bal pendant de longs mois, se lamentant sur sa subite timidité en enchaînant les occasions manquées.

Alby, à qui Teresa avait fini par toucher deux mots des tourments d'Harriet, pestant contre cette stupide coutume stipulant qu'il revenait aux garçons d'inviter les filles, et non l'inverse.

A ce moment-là, alors que son amie restait plantée sur le seuil de la salle, incapable d'effectuer un mouvement, Teresa réalisa que le moment était venu de rendre la pareille à son amie, se remémorant avec un soupçon de nostalgie chaque instant où ses actions avaient été guidées par ses précieux conseils.

Ainsi, elle gratifia Harriet d'une légère tape dans le dos et d'un regard sévère, que contredisait le petit sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres. Harriet sembla reprendre contenance, et se dirigea vers son cavalier, qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence et lui adressait un sourire éblouissant. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna pour adresser un clin d'œil reconnaissant à Teresa, qui soupira d'un air faussement blasé en lui répondant d'un signe de tête.

Minho n'avait pas semblé perdre une miette de la scène, mais pas un commentaire ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il la conduisait galamment vers le buffet, lui arrachant un rire étouffé lorsqu'il lui glissa à l'oreille une remarque acerbe sur la tenue d'une des copines d'Olivia, qui avait manifestement confondu Bal de printemps et Mariage princier.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Harriet sur la terrasse, plus d'une heure plus tard, Teresa aurait menti en affirmant que la soirée était la longue torture à laquelle elle s'était attendue d'un premier abord. Mais étant ce qu'elle était, elle se contenta d'un sourire flegmatique tandis qu'Harriet s'épanchait sur les festivités et son contentement de passer la soirée à ses côtés, la langue visiblement déliée par l'alcool qui circulait sous cape.

Et ce soir-là, tandis que les deux filles se partageaient une cigarette, assises à même la terrasse, épaule contre épaule, Teresa se fit la réflexion que c'était parfois plaisant de s'ouvrir un peu à quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Quelqu'un qui la comprenait à demi-mot et auprès de qui elle n'avait pas besoin de systématiquement s'expliquer. C'était étrangement réconfortant de savoir que malgré son manque d'amabilité, quelqu'un avait su l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Dans la fraîcheur de cette soirée de mai, Teresa réalisa que cela faisait parfois du bien d'avoir une véritable amie. Et cette constatation lui tira un sourire tendre.

Un vacarme de tous les diables se fit entendre derrière elles, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions, et elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que Minho venait de débarquer sur la terrasse, probablement suivi d'une bande de garçons tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à masquer son amusement quand elle lui lança une pique vacharde sur son incapacité chronique à arriver quelque part sans se faire remarquer, à laquelle l'asiatique répondit en étouffant un rire tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, la bousculant tandis que l'un de ses amis s'écrasait littéralement sur lui, rendu titubant par l'alcool et l'euphorie.

Les râleries de Teresa furent masquées par les conversations animées qui s'étaient instaurées sur la terrasse, vide de tout occupant à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle décida de se taire, se plongeant dans un silence qu'elle espérait renfrogné.

Son mutisme ne dura que quelques instants, rompu par une exclamation outragée lorsque Minho lui arracha sa cigarette, remplaçant cette dernière par un verre d'alcool fort. Elle s'apprêtait à incendier le garçon, mais se ravisa finalement, décidant de passer outre cet affront absolu. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Teresa laissa de côté son caractère revêche, trinquant avec Minho, bercée par les éclats de rire d'Harriet et des autres.

Non, définitivement, Teresa n'était pas quelqu'un de véritablement sympathique. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de faire quelques efforts, avec les personnes qui en valaient _vraiment_ la peine.


End file.
